Ghost Town
by Maximatic
Summary: When four children are left outside Yellow Creek Orphanage in Fort Thomas Arizona no one realizes what is in store for the small town of only 374, they also don't realize the powers that lay dormant inside those four children. in the months before their 18th birthday things begin to change and they hit the road and discover that humans might not be at the top of the food chain.
1. In the beginning: A legend is born

**Hello lovelies! This is Max and you are reading the first fanfiction I have ever written. I hope you like the idea that I have and I am sorry if anything doesn't match up with the SPN storyline. I did not create Supernatural only my oc's.**

December 8, 1987 ( 4 years after Azazel's visit to the Winchesters)

It had been four years, four excruciatingly long years and Azazel was bored... Much too bored. He had tried everything to calm his boredom nothing seemed to help nothing at all could calm his itching hands. He had to do something, he had been dormant much too long. The Winchesters were suffering through life after Mary's death somehow blissfully unaware of how their little four year old, Sam would affect everything. They would never be able to settle and they would never be able to have a normal life. He sighed and crawled out of his little corner of hell... what to do, what to do. Then it popped up in his mind like a bright neon sign

"I bet a lot of kids are turning six months today" and then he rose. He had a meatsuit to find

It took but minutes to find the perfect victim, The man was tall and fairly strong looking, he wandered about aimlessly and Azazel had a feeling that no one would be missing the man. He flew overhead blending in with the darkness and with one fell swoop he took over the man, for a minute or two he could hear the screams of the man in the back of his mind but it dint really matter, this body was his now. Azazel's mouth split into a wide grin and his eyes turned a burning yellow. 'Oh what an interesting night this will be'.

Victim one: Lela Hanson, New London, Connecticut.

Azazel wasn't really in the mood for mercy and when he came across the first house he realized that orphans are generally more vengeful that normal children. He giggled with a twisted happiness and was soon in the baby's bedroom. It. Was an even mix of oinks and blues it wasn't really feminine or masculine and when he looked into the single crib he realized why, there were two little children...twins, Azazel was not feeling generous and decided that he would kill the one that cried first, immediately the little boy opened his eyes and let out a whine

"Ding ding ding we have a winner" and the baby went eerily silent. The other child in the meantime had awoken and simply looked up at Azazel not in fear but more of a strange curiosity. The demon took out a knife from his pocket and cut his wrist letting the blood drip down to his fingers. He pinched the baby's nose and when it opened its mouth he let the blood drip into it. The baby finally started crying when the blood hit it's tongue and he heard the gentle footsteps of the mother coming up the stairs he decided he would make her death quick. When she entered the room she gasped and Azazel with a quick wave of his hand snapped her neck. She fell to the ground with a loud thump and soon her husband was calling

"Honey are you alright, hon? Can you hear me?" And his footsteps followed. When the man arrived on scene he fell to his knees I'm front of his wife and began to sob but Azazel was having none of that.

"Ahem, you should probably be focusing on me." Azazel grinned as the man looked up at him with hatred.

"You -you bastard!" Though his voice was weak, barely a whisper, it seemed as though his intentions were strong because he lunged towards Azazel. The demon couldn't help but grin at how stupid humans were, before the man even touched Azazel he began coughing up blood in mass amounts it pooled around him and he began whimpering and crying his body then inflated and exploded with a pop the room was thoroughly coated in blood and Azazel couldn't help but feel extremely happy. His thirst for blood was not quenched though. He turned towards the poisoned little girl and picked her up gently, her mouth was smeared with blood and she had fallen asleep despite the carnage. He really liked this little girl, he wiped the blood from her mouth with the one clean part of his coat and held her in his arms. When he turned around he saw something quite funny. I little boy was standing in his parents blood no older than five or six, his face was stained with tears but he stood and stared at the man with anger

" Put Lela down" the little boy used an angry tone he probably lurked from his mother and Azazel decided he was in the mood for a game.

" Ok big guy. I'll just place her right here." He began to lower the girl to the ground but just as the blanket she was wrapped in brushed the ground he pointed a single finger at the little boy and he was pressed up against the far wall of the room. The little boy cried out and the demon strode across the room and put his face only inches away from the little boys face

" Little Lela is mine now, so perhaps is would do you some good to forget about her and instead remember me. My name is Azazel and one day you and your little friends will bow down to me! So when that time comes around try to remember me and how kind I was to spare you" Azazel turned and strode out of the room with Lela in his arms. He was sure that that little kid would grow up to be messed up in one way or another and that made him smirk. As he left the house and turned into the street he disappeared, the broken family being the only indicator he he'd ever been there at all. Police would later find the family and wonder who the man with the yellow eyes was. Posters would be put up on every street corner but he would never be found.

Victim two: Audrey Vega, San Diego, California

Azazel had left the first little girl outside an orphanage in Arizona before heading to the next house. This house was large but strangely empty. The only soul inside was that of a baby girl the same age as the last. He didn't bother to teleport up to the child's room, there was no need to expend energy when there was none around. But the question was: where were the child's parents? Didn't humans usually take constant care of their child? Perhaps they just didn't care. Whatever the case he walked up the stairs and calmly opened the child's bedroom. It was decorated lavishly and the child looked as though it had everything it would ever need in one room. From a fridge filled with chilled bottles of milk to a tv that was mounted in the wall the child had everything it ever needed

'Except for a caretaker' Azazel thought absently as he ran his hand over the mahogany furniture. He looked around once more and finally leaned over the child's crib. Despite the food just feet away the child looked malnourished and poorly taken care of. It's diaper was beyond full and he could hear its stomach growling. Azazel sighed, he couldn't have a sickly soldier but he in a very strange way felt the child's pain in the whole absent parent situation. He glanced above its crib and saw the gild letters that spelled out "Audrey". He picked the little female up and snapped his fingers. Her diaper was clean but he couldn't fill her stomach with a snap of his fingers. He bent down and opened the fridge grabbing a cold bottle he opened the cap and smelled it, the milk smelled fresh and the demon was still bewildered as to how she had been so neglected. Her dark skin seemed so pale despite its rich color, he almost felt bad for the thing. He screwed on the bottled top but not before dropping the necessary amount of blood into it. The child was awoken as he shook the bottle she began to cry but he pushed the tip of the bottle between her lips and she drank down the milk quickly and greedily. When she looked up at him to ask for more he just laughed and called her a little glutton. After all he couldn't spend all night feeding the baby girl. He left the house and almost immediately noticed her parents pulling into the driveway. He watched from the bushed silently with the baby as they walked inside laughing and holding hands. The next moment the house was up in flames. He looked down at the sickly little girl and made a strange decision he would give her something to make up for her lack in strength. He touched two fingers to her head and transferred all the information from the human world he could think of, he transferred hunting information as well (but left out how to kill demons, he didn't need any of his soldiers turning on him). The child began to cry and so he put her to sleep, he realized very quickly that she wouldn't be able to hold all that information without dying. So he put a seal on her mind, she would only find an answer if she was looking for it. Then he sent her off to that same little orphanage in Arizona.

Victim three: Leslie Talbot, Breckenridge, Colorado

Azazel wandered around for a while before finding the third child that would end up in an orphanage in Arizona. He settled for a hospital I'm Colorado he didn't know why he was there but strangely he was drawn there, what he found was probably the easiest job he'd get all night. Around ten minutes before Midnight a woman ran up the steps to the hospital with a little bundle in her arms. She looked around for a moment before placing the child on the steps and running off. Azazel came out of hiding and picked up the little boy. Tucked into his blanket was a card that said "Leslie". He walked a distance from the hospital before cutting his wrist and dripping the blood into the child's mouth, this had strange effects. The child's hair (which was a deep brown to begin with) seemed to have the color bled out of it. From the roots first and then the tips his hair turned white. His eyes became a strange pinkish red and he stared up at Azazel as though he could read his mind. Azazel was extremely curious as to why this happened but he decided to leave it be for the time being. The child left his arms with a poof to join his other friends and Azazel soon disappeared too.

Victim three: Blake Cerise, Austin, Texas

When Azazel found Blake Cerise the early morning sun was peeking over the horizon. He wandered around for a while before finding just what he had been looking for. In a makeshift tent at the end of an alleyway was a family of two. A mother and son slept leaned up against the wall, the mother looked to be no more that 16 and the baby was six months that morning. The mother looked exhausted, for a human child she looked as though she had lived five lifetimes. The bags under her eyes looked almost like bruises and she wasn't wearing clothes suitable for mid winter. He lifted the baby from her arms gently but as soon at the baby made a tiny sound she was awake and grabbed his arm.

"Who the HELL ARE YOU?" She yelled at him and hit him with her free arm in an attempt to injure him but even for a human she was pitifully weak. She continued to hit and claw him as he began to leave the tent rather calmly.

"DONT YOU TOUCH MY BABY BOY, DONT YOU DARE TOUCH BLAKE" she screamed and made one last ditch attempt to tackle him but he had had enough. He turned around and with a quick movement his hand plunged into her abdomen he grabbed her insides with a fist and jerked them out of her body before she had time to scream. She was left in the alleyway as she died painfully, but silently. He moved to a more pleasant location before cleaning his hand and slicing his wrist one last time feeding the little boy... Blake, his blood. He in a tiny way felt bad for the boys mother, she had only wanted her child back. But he needed more for his army. He would come out on top.

When Azazel finally arrived back at the orphanage the sun had only risen a fraction higher. The caretakers were still sleeping in their beds and the children were all sleeping at the bottom of the steps. When he placed Blake down he realized something very important. Out of thin air he pulled out four pieces of paper about the size of a business card. And wrote the children's names on them. Lela, the little girl with tufts of straight black hair and pale skin. Audrey, the dark skinned girl with a well sized amount of thick curly dark brown hair. Leslie, the strange little boy with off white hair. And last Blake, the boy with wiry hair that was almost too dark to be called dark brown. He chuckled as he looked down at the children, he could feel that something special would come from them. Then an idea struck him, if he had given Audrey extra special powers why not the rest of them? They could be his fantastic four the most powerful of the lot. He gave Lela the power to project her consciousness into someone else's body, and Leslie got the power to bend the weather and maybe he could one day control it, he gave Blake the power to commune with and see the dead and the supernatural. Azazel felt weakened and after rapping loudly on the door of the orphanage and giving one last look at the perfect soldiers he had created he vanished, leaving the four peculiar children to be found by the stunned woman who answered the door in her pajamas.

*** I don't really love this chapter but I had to try and make an entry chapter. It's kind of short and I hope that the chapters I write in the future will be longer than this. Please leave comments and tell me what I can do to improve my writing! Also i have to say that the whole "added on powers" thing is kind of weird but i wanted to make my characters kind of unique. Thank you for reading!***


	2. Now: The Beginning of the End Part 1

**Hello Lovelies! Its Maximatic bringing you the second chapter of Ghost Town! I really hope you enjoy and i don't own any ideas from Supernatural! Sorry this chapter is a little short i am bad at writing long chapters but i will try harder next chapter!**

Leslie woke up in the worst kind of way. At first he distantly heard the sound of three sets of feet stomping up the stairs but he fell back into a deep sleep, dismissing it. it was probably just the other kids at the orphanage making a fuss or playing a game. He had become accustomed to their noisiness and explosive attitudes. Then came the light, it filled the room and made it impossible to sleep. he groaned and opened his eyes it time to see three _fully grown _bodies pile on top of him. The air was squeezed out of his lungs and he could only lay their like a popped balloon as the teens on top of him laughed and laughed at his deflated state.

"It's _not_ funny" he growled and for a moment the room darkened but then the largest member of the attack squad giggled and restarted the round of raucous laughter. At this point Leslie had for the most part woken up and he couldn't help but laugh himself as he pushed the three perpetrators off the bed and onto the floor of his room. it was a small room with a bed on each side it had green wallpaper (which Leslie despised and had once lit on fire for fun) and a small side table between the beds with a lamp. behind the lamp was a strange rectangular window that went almost to the ceiling but was only about a foot wide. The caretakers at the orphanage said this prevented children from sneaking out, Leslie on the other hand said it gave the caretakers an excuse for not turning the heat on in the winter and made the room feel like an ugly jail cell. As Leslie looked down from his bed he couldn't help but grin at the tangled mess of limbs that were his friends. Blake (the tallest of the group) was splayed out on the floor with Audrey and Lela on top of him all three of them looked disoriented but it seemed that blake had taken most of the damage.

"Need some help there ghost boy?" Leslie got down from the bed and pulled Blake up making the girls both fall back down laughing. Blake blushed a deep maroon color and glared at Leslie

"If anything your the ghost boy...Snow White!" everyone knew that Leslie could have come up with a better comeback but instead he just laughed and patted Blake's cheek. Blake made an angry sound and walked down to the breakfast hall, when Blake was out of sight Leslie got a slap on the back of the head from both Audrey and Lela. The white haired boy just jogged to catch up with the rest of the group wondering why he was so stupid sometimes.

Breakfast was uneventful as always and because it was a weekend no one had to hurry to school so everyone just loitered around the breakfast table munching on leftovers or talking. Most of the orphanages residents were children so the caretakers were off making sure nobody was crying and all the children were playing nice. The group of four wandered around for a while before deciding to walk to their hangout spot. They left a note in Leslie and Blake's room (they shared a room but most of the time Blake would go hang out in the girls room until late at night) and they were on their way. The four knew that the caretakers of the orphanage would let them do what they wanted since they were only four months from 18. The four shared a birthday and were always on the fence between friends and family, it was no secret that Blake had an on off crush on Leslie but Leslie never seemed to be attracted to anyone. He for the most part stayed to himself and only talked to his three friends, _and sometimes yourself._ Leslie shook his head and dismissed the thought, talking to yourself was normal. _But is who you're talking to really yourself? _In the recent months it didn't feel like it was. Some days he felt like someone was in his head talking back to him, pushing him in a way. He knew it was crazy and that made him hesitant to tell the others, he only told Audrey who immediately spouted a fact about how talking to yourself was good for mental development and then looked really nervous. No one knew why but Audrey was a walking talking wikipedia (without all of the fake facts) it seemed that whatever question you asked she had an answer for. She always hated her intelligence but it came in handy in school. Audrey never had to pay attention and could help with any homework, she always got a 100 on tests and teachers always accused her of cheating, one time they put her in a room all by herself with a test full of questions she didn't know and she still had a perfect score. Needless to ay it pissed teachers off. Everyone said she could have graduated high school in 3rd grade but she always said she enjoyed the experience. She also discovered their little corner of paradise in the first place. They called it the graveyard but in reality it was just a little house with a bunch of old cars in rows behind it. The house itself was full of tools and spare parts. The teens spent their days there working on the only semi nice car in the lot. it was a mint green Volkswagen Minibus, the group had taken parts from all over the yard and from inside the house to fix it up and whatever parts they couldn't find they would work in the summer to buy. By the time college rolled around they would have it fixed up and ready. The summer before college they were hoping to have a trip cross country and live from the van, it was a dream they had ever since Audrey practically fell into the clearing, the road to the house was long gone and greenery had covered half the cars, the gang had been walking through the woods at age 15 and Leslie had pushed Audrey since she was so small she fell foreword and hit the side of a car almost completely covered in vegetation on the far corner of the graveyard, when they discovered all the cars Blake had come up with the idea to fix up one of them. Audrey for some strange reason knew just what to do and she directed the rest of the group while she sat on top of a near car. Despite it being Blake's idea to fix up a car he was the most weary of the graveyard, he always claimed that he could see something lurking between the cars or hear someone talking when there was no one there. The others dismissed it as simply being his imagination getting the best of him. Some days Blake would leave early to catch fencing classes at the community center but most of them were sure that at night he just became uncomfortable in the empty yard of cars, but it was understandable.

"Whats on the agenda for fixing today?" Lela asked. The group had finally arrived at the car yard and were gathered around their car

"We have to finish with the seats and the paint job on the outside, we'll have to ask to borrow Ms. Wilson's air compressor and spray gun. We also need to replace the tires, I can pick those up from the store when we need them and we also need to test the transmission and see if she will start up. Oh and we might have to replace the head and tail lights but i'm sure that we have some in the house" Audrey had a little notebook in her hand and had already perched herself on the hood of an old truck, her favorite seat. When she recounted what we had to do everyone seemed happy, they had worked for so long and finally hey were down to the easy stuff. They had decided to position the seats so that the second and third row would face each other the last row had been taken out so that when they slid the seats down (they were bench seats) there would be room to put in an extra cushion (taken from the ripped out seats) and make the entire back a bed . Two people could sleep in the front seats because they reclined until they were almost flat. The only problem they had was that the seats were lacking fabric in some places. two summers ago they had worked to buy new mirrors and some fabric for the seats but had never come around to finishing the seats because hand sewing neatly was a hassle. They only had one section of the seats on the right to finish covering with the white microfiber fabric (even though it was white it was water resistant and stain resistant). Overhead there was a little storage area that would be just big enough to fit the groups clothes. The original idea was to tie suitcases to the top but Leslie and Lela refused to "endanger their belongings" so eventually they just made a little overhead storage out of some patterned fabric. The windows had been one of the first things to be replaced and they now had little black curtains over them (they were originally going to be mint green but Leslie wanted to make sure they would give him the ability to sleep until noon and black absorbed light) The van was also about as high teck as a van from the fifties could get, there was an extra battery that could be jumped from the vans battery that was used to plug in things like lights or computers (Lela and Audrey had spent a month trying to get it to work without exploding, despite Audrey's extreme intelligence she didn't work well with high stakes). And when it finally worked Audrey was able to make the van a wifi hotspot (for free and probably illegally). The kids had pooled their money to purchase a laptop which was stored in the front seat.

"I'll go get the tires!" Audrey said and she motioned to Blake to follow. They left through the other side of the clearing and went towards the automobile shop. The owner had kept the tires in the back along with a spare for the teens, she was the only person who knew of their car project and she had come into the clearing a few times to make sure they weren't going to blow themselves up. They had just left their jobs with her at the beginning of the month of September and now that they were nearing the end of the month and schoolwork was getting much more plentiful they had less and less time to work on the car. It was a now or never kind of thing and now that they were finishing they figured it would be safe to put the tires on

"GRAB THE AIR COMPRESSOR AND SPRAY GUY WE CAN PROBABLY FINISH IT TODAY!" Leslie yelled across the clearing when he heard a loud "OK" from in the woods he went back to sewing the fabric onto the seats. Now that they had purchased both the green and the white paint and they had finished sanding the old paint off they were ready to paint.

By the time Blake and Audrey returned with the tires and the air compressor(they had to roll them through the woods) Lela and Leslie had covered all of the windows with paper and they had also taken off the VW emblem on the front so they could paint behind had also managed to finish the last seat. Everyone rolled up their sleeves and sighed, this would be messy work.

It took three hours to paint the car and when everyone took off their gloves and gas mask they sighed happily (**AN/ you have to wear gloves and a gas mask when spray painting a car so you don't get sick). **It took another hour for the paint to dry and by that time it was around four and they put the tires on. It was a moment of euphoria as they all crowded into the seats and Lela turned the key in the admission. The engine turned over and then the car started. The group cheered and laughed and cried a little bit as they started the car they had been waiting so long to drive. All of the sudden Blake looked over to the edge of the forest and saw a familiar face. It was Ms. Wilson, he smiled happily and jumped out of the car to give her the good news but when he neared her she let out a feral scream and tackled him to the ground knife in hand. He hit his head on one of the hard stones of the car yard and blacked out, the last thing he felt was a knife digging into his arm and the sudden feeling of her weight being lifted off of him.**  
><strong>

**Oooo what will happen next? Will Blake be ok? Whats wrong with Ms. Wilson? Will they need to use the van sooner than they thought? We will find out in the next chapter! Please review and tell me what i need to do to be better! Maximatic out!**


End file.
